My Little Pony Friendship is Magic the Movie: Adventure of Harmony
by tonytabe2
Summary: A lonely young alicorn wizard, Moonlight, goes on the adventure of his life, meanwhile he finds his special somepony and learns the magic of friendship.
1. Scene 1 (Intro, Moving, The Plan)

(Universal logo)  
(Warner Bros. Logo)

(Hasbro Logo)  
(Studio DHX Logo)  
(Faint clip-clop noises)

(Heavy breathing)

?: So long Moonlight! (evil laughter)

(Moonlight falls off a cliff)

(Clip pauses)

Moonlight(Narrator): This is me, Moonlight, stupid name but that's all the developers can do for me, and that cool looking scene at the intro was actually a nightmare,  
yep it apparently was, Anyways, let's talk about me, I am a white alicorn, can fly fast, really handsome (well for me personally, I don't know what the mares might think,  
and I am probably Equestria's (my home) most powerful magic user! But to be honest with you, I do get quite lonely.

Moonlight(non-narrator)(in tears): Why, just why did I have to go through this? Why couldn't I just have some friends, (stops crying) but I don't have time for friends nor, special someponies bleh!

?(in robotic voice): Master, we can move your spell practice in Ponyville, you have the freedom to do more spells there.

Moonlight: Why didn't you remind me earlier? Assistantbot?

Assistantbot: I knew about the news until now.

Moonlight: (sigh) You're lucky. Come on let's go!

Universal Studios and Warner Bros Presents

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventure of Harmony

Robbie Williams as Moonlight

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Tom Baker as Shining Armor

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Moonlight(sings):

Moving to Pony-ville!

Seems like a test of my will.

Oh! what a pretty sight!

No time, I got to test my might.

All of this is wasting my time.

How does he do that,that mime.

And let's end the song with a... (looks at Twilight Sparkle)

(gasp) She's the one.

The prettiest one I've ever seen!

She's the one, The nicest one I've ever seen!

She's the (stops singing) ah forget it! This is just wasting my time. Well let's just hope there's no signs of pollution, (slips on a banana peel) Whoa! Ok, I am going to DIIIEEEE! OOOF!

Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing here? (her purple eyes look into his scarlet red eyes)

Moonlight: Oh! Uh! I accidentally go in this library and uh... (zips out of the library)

Shining Armor(using a parascope): That dreaded stallion! Grr...

Princess Cadence: Dear, are you alright?

Shining Armor: No! I am not alright! That annoying alicorn colt can just think that he can just rob all of my attention just because he looks better than me and he thinks he is mor powerful than me!

Cadence: Control yousel...

Shining Armor: If you can just root for him then... LEAVE ME!

Cadence: Exactly... I want a divorce! (runs out of the Crystal Palace)

(Shining Armor runs to Sweet Apple Acres)

(Shining Armor attacks Big Macintosh by turning him blue)

Shining Armor: (giggles) This plan will go exactly as planned (giggle turned into evil laugh)


	2. Scene 2 (The Adventure Begins)

Twilight: I don't know Spike, he's just so... so... attractive!

Spike: I dunno how to help you, Twi, just don't let that distract you in your studies.

Twilight: Thanks for the tip.

Spike: Ok, see you in the morning.

(Later, somepony knocks on Twilight's door)

Twilight: Hello? Anypony there?

?: (Whispers) Come here big girl! (grabs Twilight) Good girl! (Manical laugh)

Twilight: HELP!

Spike: I will be there! I will

(The monster sets a trap)

?: Too late! Bye Bye Barney!

Spike: Barney! What was that dork thinking! I'm not a fat purple dinosuar, I am purple, but I am not fat!

(Next Morning)

Moonlight: The garbage is no place for a bed! Huh?

(looks at T.V.)

T.V: Today at Equestria Daily, Last night, Princess Twilight Sparkle was kidnapped by a huge spider thing! That's right! The guards of Canterlot say that this monster faces many charges as well as kidnapping, vadilism, and much more! Also we have a...

Moonlight: I can't believe that monster took the Princess, and it was a couple months when it was her coronation! (sigh) This is horrible!

Shining Armor: Moonlight!

Moonlight: Huh? (Walks over to Shining Armor) What's up!

Shining Armor: I need you help! I know who the kidnapper is, It is a changeling, but not a typical one, King Arachnis! (uses a magic projection) He is very dangerous! In fact the strong tremble in fear when you hear his bloodcurdling voice. Can you help us... (shows Twilight's friends) save the princess?

Moonlight: (silently) The Spirits of Harmony! (clears throat) Alright do your worst Arachnis! I will wipe the floor with your head!

Shining Armor: The Elements are the only thing powerful to stop the monster from his evil reign.

Moonlight: Why can't you come?

Shining Armor: Because I... I am coming of age, I am dying inside

Moonlight: Blimey.

Shining Armor: Anyways, Go! You must save my sister, and the fate of the universe is in your hooves.

Moonlight: We can take the Friendship Express! It will probably take less than 10... (runs into a sign) CLOSED! Seriously? Closed? Well, sounds like I will have to use my wings.

Rarity: But not all of us wings, darling

Moonlight: (face hoof) Double blimey. Sounds like we got another 3 hours to waste.

Shining Armor: Good luck!

(Shows clips of Moonlight's adventures through Equestria)

(Later)

Moonlight (Narrator): And then as I thought that this would be easy! Turns out I was wrong, this actually added stress. So we made a camp, one of them smelt like fresh apples and one was shiny to that fact that you can say more than blimey, or double blimey.

Moonlight: So, anypony ask for dessert?

(All of them do not respond)

Moonlight: Ah! I see! The silent treatment oh well fine! (walks to his tent) Looky here, I didn't have to ask. How stupid! Oh, (in a flirtatious tone) My little princess! (a picture of Princess Twilight)

Applejack: Good night y'all!

Rainbow Dash: "Good night y'all!"

Applejack: That's my line!

(Rainbow Dash laughs)

Fluttershy: Good night Angel!

Rarity: Ah, so handsome!

Pinkie Pie: Do not interfere with his prayer!

Moonlight: Twilight, do you know that you are pretty... I do! Maybe one day, we could go out together and make a family, I've always wanted a nice happy family (starts shedding tears then stops)  
So, uh, Do you think I am rather (blush) cute, or pretty. Oh well good night my sweet! (kiss)


	3. Scene 3 (Tragedy)

Moonlight: Alright! Good morning you lot!

Applejack: Good Mornin'

Fluttershy: Stay behind, just for attack!

Pinkie Pie: Time to PAR...

Moonlight: Not yet. We are playing ExTerminator today.

Rainbow Dash: Let's do this!

Rarity: It is ON!

Moonlight: Well, we are in front of the castle, Let's go!

(They trot to Canterlot)

Moonlight: There's the dungeon! Twilight must be there!

(looks inside the dungeon, finds out no one is there)

Moonlight: Anypony see anyone?

Rainbow Dash: Nope!

Pinkie Pie Zilch!

Rarity: Hardly anything, handsome.

Fluttershy: Does this count? (holds a rat)

Moonlight: That's a rat...

Fluttershy: Ok. (Puts down the rat)

(Ponies run to Celestia's throne)

Moonlight: Alright! You're in big trouble my sweet! You are convicted of vandalism and kidnapping.

Princess Celestia: But I didn't...

Moonlight: We are going to defeat you with the Elements of Harmony with... the... and... err... um...

(stained glass breaks)

Shining Armor: Yahhhh! Oof!

Celestia: Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: Indeed! I've waited for your namesake for this to happen.

Celestia: It's on

(They both start charging their magic)

(Shining Armor starts attacking)

(Celestia flies, then Shining Armor jumps)

Celestia: I've still got some power in my shot Shining Armor!

(Shining Armor and Celestia's horns connect, Shining Armor grows wings but he got ejected off the castle)

Rainbow Dash: Way to go Celestia, I think the sun has ris...

Moonlight: Princess LOOK OUT!

(Shining Armor shoots a leech beam that decreases Celestia's energy)

Celestia: Run! (in Royal Canterlot voice) RUN!

Fluttershy: Come on ponies! Here's our chance!

(The ponies escape)

Shining Armor: Just... Stand... STILL!

(Shining Armor freezes Celestia in place)

Shining Armor: You days in the sun are over Celestia! You beneficial sun pony! Now it's my turn!

(Shining Armor shoots a beam to make Celestia's throne collapse)

Moonlight: Stop! Celestia's in trouble!

Celestia: No! Save yourselves!

Moonlight: What shall we do!

Applejack: Well we can't leave her!

Rainbow Dash: To the rescue!

Celestia: You must get the Elements!

(Celestia shoots a beam that blocks them from rescuing her)

Shining Armor: So it ends. The wait for DOMINATION IS OVER!

(Celestia' throne collapses)

Celestia: GET THE ELEMENTS!

Moonlight: (In tears) NO!

Shining Armor: (Laughs) Now was that action or what!

Moonlight: Action! You call that action you rotter! You faked the Elements, didn't you?

Shining Armor: Well, 3 of the 6! Not much! Now, no one shall stop me! (laughs)

Moonlight: YOU JERK!

(Shining Armor disappears)

Moonlight: I can't believe Celestia is dead and it's my fault!

Applejack: Ya' didn't do anything, sugarcube.

Moonlight: But I will NOT take that to an advantage, We have got to stop Shining Armor before he destroys Twilight! Well, if he knows where she is!

(The ponies escape Canterlot)


	4. Scene 4 (I am King)

Shining Armor: (silently laughs) This is going beyond as planned! That dirty white Moonlight can stop me now! Now in this forest there is a hut, I wish a hut with pizza. Ha! THERE IT IS! (knocks door) Oh, Zeebras, I would like to know the direction to a (in evil tone) a forbidden castle!

Zecora: Over there, but beware, there is a test that only that is done by the best.

Shining Armor: I am an alicorn, this will be stupidly easy!

Zecora: Fine, but don't when a arrow is on your flank, don't whine.

Shining Armor: (mocks Zecora) ...when an arrow is in your flank don't whine, what a last century pony! (walks to Midnight Castle) Open up! OPEN UP!  
I've come to claim the so-called rights!

?: Who are you?

Shining Armor: The bride of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Shining Armor, and your king! (laughs)

?: Did you get enough requirements for this test?

Shining Armor: I'M AN ALICORN! What requirements are you jabbering about?

?: Never mind, get in!

Shining Armor: (to himself) Looks like a hotel to me.

?: Remeber, many ponies failed the test, and I...

Shining Armor: I KNOW MADAM!

?: Anyways, there are 7 doors... before you get your crown, and there's no turning back. For instance, look behind you...

Shining Armor: WHAT IN THE... WHAT IS THAT THING!

?: Well, he's not a happy customer. What's the color for your first door.

Shining Armor: (laughs) Blue.

?: Correct, and just a warning, this is not as funny you think it is because you're an alicorn. As you see alicorns failed this too, due to their greed.

Shining Armor: I understand Mrs. Tour Gui... I mean Madam.

?: Now, this room is a room that changes stuff, what do you think I'm doing?

Shining Armor: You're turning flowers into smelly garbage, and (sniffs) I love the smell!

?: Right! What's the color of the next door?

Shining Armor: Cobalt blue! (to himself) this is preschool stuff!

?: Correct!

Shining Armor: Interesting, not even that moron-ious sister of mine can develop such magical wonders like you do! This is where you turn animals into aggresive were-animals, am I right?

?: Yes, we made these just for you, because, there's always a spoiled prince out there, and it's you my dear.

Shining Armor: (blushes)

?: La tercera puerta? (the third door)

Shining Armor: Saxony blue.

?: Muy bien! (very well)

Shining Armor: Not to be racist, but can you cut the Spanish.

?: Ok, sir.

Shining Armor: It's quite dark, can you...

(Disco version of Toccata and Fugue in D minor)

?: Disco room, shall we say, we know you like this tune, try not to be tempted to dance shall we?

Shining Armor: This song... (dances) must... not... DANCE!

?: The color...

Shining Armor: Indigo...

?: Go through sire!

Shining Armor: (to himself) I wish I was staying.

?: No one's made it this far, you are very intelligent Shining Armor, this is the room of the world when you and your "minions" plunge the entire universe with darkness.

Shining Armor: (fake crying) This is absolutely beautiful! I think I unleashed my offical plan! (evil laugh/lightning) The color's baby blue!

?: Wonderful! Continue!

Shining Armor: Speak of the devil, A room full of lightning and thunder! Brilliant! Universal dominiation shall be a breeze! What a colorful plan has opened in my head!

?: The next door!

Shining Armor: Prussian Blue!

?: Correct, you are getting close to your destiny! Now, this is persumably the hardest part of all, making your own minion!

Shining Armor: (creates a changeling minion) I've done it! A lean mean fighting machine who will obey my every command! (makes more minions while playing Lean Mean Fighting Machine by Goldust)

?: Last door!

Shining Armor and his minions: ROYAL BLUE!

?: SUCCESS! King Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: I've done it, my destiny awaits! and I can't wait another moment! Now we break into what I believe is a musical number!

(Starts singing)

I am king of everything that I survey

I am king and no one here can say me nay

I am king, the bluest in all the world All the world, even Bognor and Crewe

I am king, and everyone had best watch out

I am king and liable to throw a clout

At anyone who gets across my path Cross my path, even armies and you

I am king and everything I do is bad

I am king, the wickedest you've ever had

I am king and anything that doesn't please Gets the chop or gets thrown in the stew (evil laughs)

Changeling Minions:

He's the king, the wickedest one we've ever had

He's the king, the bluest one we've ever had

He's the king, the greediest one we've ever had

He's the king, he's the king, he's the king

(Shining Armor plays a piano solo)

Shining Armor:

I'm the king, by cleverness I got the job

I'm the king, I've every right to thump and rob

I'm the king and everything that's red or green Will be dyed, even pansies or rue

I'm the king, it's tiring but rewarding work

I'm the king, my duties I will never shirk

I'm the king, my reign of terror's just begun

So watch out if you're not painted blue (evil laugh)

Changeling Captain: Encore! ENCORE!


	5. Scene 5 (Moonlight & Cadence)

Shining Armor: Right, people, this is the first command of your king, which is me...which by any chance you treacherous fools know by now. Anything not blue will be destroyed, Anypony not blue needs to be taken prisoner and locked in the dungeon, and don't ask about that moronic blue speedster,  
she is annoying.

Guards: Taken prisoner we obey, totally destroy we obey, taken prisoner we obey, totally destroy we obey!  
(sings)

We go, We go, We go! To fight what's not blue!

We go, We go, We go! To give people a turn, our king is the best, we go, we go, we go!

Shining Armor: Good lads, total war on color, let battle...COMMENCE! (evil laugh)

Guards (singing):

We go, We go, We go!

We go, We go, We go!

We go, We go, We go!

Shining Armor (using newfound Canterlot voice): WELL GO ON THEN! GO! Hmm... (whispers) they can never tell what I am pulling off! especially that treacherous Moonlight!

(Later)

Moonlight: We should find Shining Armor here, he lives there! (looks inside Shining Armor's Apartment, only to find Cadence) Princess Cadence, pleasure seeing you madam!

Cadence: Nice seeing you too, have you heard about my husband killing my aunt?

Moonlight: I... or rather we saw it, and not from T.V. neither, what is his plans of so-called "domination"?

Cadence: My husband is planning something probably more dangerous than anything we ever dreamed of!

Moonlight: Now as I heard, your aunt saying about collecting the "Elements" and I am curious if he really did fake the "Elements", and if he did, then where are they?

Cadence: He did fake the Elements, as he is required to use all 6 of them to recolor the world blue and enslave everypony until his soul is no longer existent, and take this map, it could help you in your quest for the 3 Elements, but I will tell you where the first Element is since his minions could be here right now, It's in San Palomino Desert, don't be fooled by it's name, where he hid it at is a place that no one has ever survived!  
Good luck everypony! The fate of the world depends on you Moonlight!

Moonlight: Yes, madam! (Cadence walks away) (whispers) I can't believe I have to save the world from a pony I just formed friends with Yesterday! (stops whispering) Girls, I believe it's just about time that we get on the train!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah? What train?

Moonlight: This! (performs a magic spell that creates a train)

Rainbow Dash: Magic, that creates trains... awesome!

Moonlight: Yep, no one beats the Moonster, not even that half-brained Shining Armor! To San Palomino Desert!

(Shining Armor watching through a parascope)

Shining Armor: Grrr!... No, I have an idea! Guards send in... the "Bees"! (chuckles)

Guard: Sir, bees will not affect the alicorn at all!

Shining Armor: No, you buffon! these bees! Aren't they a beauty? Big, grey, packed with large stingers, rocket launchers, machine guns, laser beams, posionous gas, and even if you are in for a desperate call, you can make a desperate measure!

Guard: Will be more than a pleasure sire!

Shining Armor: Good, now send the "Bees"! (evil laugh/thunder) Moonlight says that I have a half-brain, but I have a great supply of inventors in my secret lair! 


	6. Scene 6 (The Desert)

Moonlight: "Welcome to San Palomino Desert" I think we are getting closer than we are expecting! Girls! Prepare for the first Element, this is going faster than what I wanted it to be!

(Ground shaking)

Fluttershy: EARTHQUAKE!

Moonlight: I think this is done by The Abominable... (sees the "Bees" rising from the ground) ...BEES! Battle stations everypony

Train: (in robotic voice) Turrets activated

(The ponies start shooting down the bees)

Rainbow Dash: Take that you buffon!

Moonlight: Aha! Lucky I brought my magical staff! Now, MAGIC ARROW!

(Hundreds of homing arrows attack the "Bees")

Rainbow Dash: Homing arrows that are magical?! AWESOME!

Applejack: Rainbow! LOOK OUT!

Moonlight: Crescent Sword!

(the Crescent Sword cuts the "Bee" in half)

Rarity: Our hero! (hugs and attempts to kiss Moonlight, he blushes)

Moonlight: Thanks a many! Now, that was the last of those bees! Look, the temple! This where the first dimond is. Come on everypony, this shall be the end of Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: (with bonoculars) That wretched Moonlight! He really is powerful, Captain, assort the troops... I will return to the lair to prepare for the next invention! (evil laugh)

(Inside the temple)

Rarity: I wonder what these symbols mean?

Moonlight: Probably the ancient equivalent of a welcome mat... (a spear flys into the wall) ...where's my manners! Ladies first!

Applejack: Nah, after you.

Fluttershy: Oh, for heaven's sake, I'll go! Don't look so shocked girls, I maybe a scaredy-cat, but I still can take the lead! Just follow me!

Moonlight: (whispers) Look who's beginning to grow a spine.

Fluttershy: Spine? What do you mean spine? I'm always the first into the fray! Those lazy bums, I'm the one who does anything around here, Flutter do this, Flutter do that, Yes, mam. No, mam. Three bags full, mam. They treat me like a slave. It's a disgrace, "Where's my sugar?" "Where's my grass?" They must think I'm a soft touch, But I always go moving back. Well, come on it's all clear...

(Boulder falls, everyone gasps)

Fluttershy: Let's go!

(Everyone realizes all the traps Fluttershy went through)

Rarity: I never thought I had to say this but... What, A, PONY!

Pinkie Pie: Girls, look! The first Element!

Moonlight: Excellent! If we could only (looks below the bridge) pass... that... bridge. I think a speedster could help us here.

Rainbow Dash: Err... I don't do well with lava, my wings sort... of... you know... burn up!

Train: Warning! High temperature! Please move quickly across that bridge!

Moonlight: Why were you following us?

Train: Answer subject to change.

Moonlight: Fine, let's go on the train again!

Train: Rockets installed.

(The train rockets through the bridge)

Rainbow Dash: That was so awesome!

Applejack: C'mon yall, let's get that first Element.

Moonlight: There it is! The Element of Laughter, It could belong to Pinkie Pie because, she was smiling the entire time we were together, I made sure I did!

(The Element projects a video of Twilight in a dungeon)

Moonlight: Twilight?

Twilight: (starts singing)

This game is not a good game

I can't believe it's happening

It must all be a dream

This game is not like my game

I'm in the dark and frightened

I'm in the dark and lonely

It must all be a dream

Shall we ever see the sun again?

Shall we ever see the rain again?

Shall we ever play our games again?

Or will the games we play end here?

Oh, Moonlight, where are you?

I'm sorry, Moonlight, I'm sorry,  
It's all my fault, But I thought Everything was alright -like it usually is-

It's all my fault

Somehow I know it's my fault

I should have trusted no one

My trusting spoiled the game

Next time I'll be more carefull

Next time I'll look behind me

Next time I won't be foolish

Next time will be alright

Shall we ever see the sun again?

Shall we ever see the rain again?

Shall we ever play out games again?

Or will the games we play end here?

(stops singing) Oh, Moonlight please save me! (starts crying) Please do!

(The prejection of the Element of Laughter stops and fades away)

Moonlight: I'm sorry Twilight, I really am! I wish I could tell I had feelings for you!

Applejack: That's why we're here, to help you save Twilight.

Moonlight: Thank you all, you are all good friends.

Train: Are you ready to board!

Pinkie Pie: Let's PARTY!

Rarity: (whispers) I really do feel jealous for Twilight, considering how handsome he is.

Train: Next destination?

Moonlight: (looks inside the map) Aha! The Crystal Empire, our next destination!

Train: Next destination, The Crystal Empire.  



	7. Scene 7 (Train Chase)

Train: We are about 5.34 minutes to the end of the tunnel, please remain seated throughout the entire ride, the track is really dangerous at high speeds

Moonlight: Are you kidding? We are moving at snail's pace!

Rarity: Snail's pace is fine for me!

Fluttershy: Aw, Rarity, my snail thinks that was the nicest thing you ever said.

Rainbow Dash: Relax bro, soon this whole crazy thing will be behind us.

Bee: DESTROY!

Moonlight: Behind us!

Rainbow Dash: That's what I said bro.

Moonlight: NO! Behind us!

Pinkie Pie: Faster! Faster!

Train: Increasing speed! Duck for your convinence.

Bee: Destro... (A peice of wood decapitates the robotic bee)

Train: Warning, Remain in your seats, we are going through tracks that is roller coaster type.

Rainbow Dash: Woah! I thought I just saw the light at the end of the tunnel!

Moonlight: That is the light of the end of the tunnel! We're going to be ok! And that Shining Armor has no idea where we are.

(Shining Armor is revealed in a drill train)

Rainbow Dash: Then, who's that? His evil twin, Shining Armorette?

Shining Armor: Where's my second Element?!

Train: Warning, we are going faster than 60 mph, please remain in your seats.

(Train goes through a roller coaster-esque track)

Train: Mind the gap!

Moonlight: Here comes big nose! Ha!

Rarity: Somepony do something!

Rainbow Dash: Ooh, cool buttons, I wonder what this does... (ejects Fluttershy off her seat) Great! A ejector seat!

(Fluttershy lands on the drill train)

Shining Armor: What the muffin was that?!

Fluttershy: What's happening? I apparently blacked out! MEDIC! Did we reach The Crystal Empire yet?!

Shining Armor: So that's where your heading! The Crystal Empire, and I will get my second Element! (laughs) So long, coward!  
Sam! Get up on the roof and dispose of the prisoner!

Sam the Changeling Captain: Dispose of a prisoner?! Can't do that sir, you'd leave a convention!

Shining Armor: I don't care! I am King! I do what I want!

Fluttershy: Eek! Help girls!

(Fluttershy lands on Moonlight who is trying to save her)

Fluttershy: Moonlight, you are a true gentleman!

Moonlight: Don't cross us you tarterd-up tin opener!

Shining Armor: Faster you lily-livered tratior, I want that Element! More coal!

Train: Trouble dead ahead!

Moonlight: That's my line!

Shining Armor: Argh! (growls) Now, this is what happens when you don't brush regularly! (cackles)

(The drill is turned on and starts damaging the train)

Rarity: Oh, we are all going to die!

Pinkie Pie: That was a weird movie I watched yesterday. (Everyone looks at her)

Sam: Sir, the pressure, it's too much!

Shining Armor: I know Sam, sometimes I feel as if I'm going quite insane!

Sam: No sir it's the boiler, it will...

(The drill train explodes)

Applejack: Phew

Rarity: Thank goodness, we're safe!

Train: Warning, bumper ahead, prepare for...

Pinkie Pie: I can FLY!

Applejack: No, you can't!

(The group land)

Rainbow Dash: I'm fine, I broke the fall with my face!

Fluttershy: I don't like that flying. We have to get to The Crystal Empire before Shining Armor and his minions!

Moonlight: Wait, Shining Armor does not know the Element's at The Crystal Empire.

Fluttershy: That's not true, back on the Train, I was confused and it slipped out.

Rainbow Dash: OH COME ON!

Applejack: Like you were confused before.

Rainbow Dash: Easy, for you to say.

Moonlight: Come on ponies, lets get back on the Train.

Train: Warning, System malfunction! Train can no longer operate until futher notice!

Moonlight: When we get back, I will check on it. (gasps) The sun's setting, what are we going to do without Celestia?

(Meanwhile)

Shining Armor: Wretched machines! I must reach The Crystal Empire before...

Sam: Sir, minute needed, SOS, mayday!

Shining Armor: Me? Help you? You treacherous mollusc-eating disco dolly! Your tour of duty is over!

Sam: You can't leave an injured soilder sir!

Shining Armor: Can't I? Just listen, look, and learn! (laughs, then he flies away)

Sam: Peace out! Evil villains, they are so cruel. 


	8. Scene 8 (The Crystal Empire)

(Later)

Rarity: We can't go on, We've been walking for hours!

Applejack: Too c-c-cold! This can't be for my reputation!

Moonlight: Twilight, if we don't make it, she will be dead forever!

Rainbow Dash: But, if it were'nt for time, everything would happen at once!

Moonlight: Wait, Footprints! Maybe they will lead us to The Crystal Empire!

Rarity: Those ponies must be exhausted, Oh no their our's!

Moonlight: Great, just brilliant!

Rainbow Dash: It's game over ladies!

Fluttershy: We did our best, but our "best" was not good enough!

Rarity: This the final act!

Moonlight: No, I can't sleep, what about Twilight, and how cold it is! Twilight, I wish you were here.

(Moonlight transports to another dimension as it seems)

Twilight: Moonlight... Moonlight?

Moonlight: Twilight, You're okay!

Twilight: I'm more than okay, I'm sweet

Moonlight: But, what about The Elements, Shining Armor, and my friends?!

Twilight: Don't worry Moonlight, you're with me now, in your paradise! Look, sweets, for my sweet special somepony!

(Twilight clones herself many times)

Moonlight: Wait a second, I'm dreaming, I must be going nuts!

(Twilight is revealed to have changeling eyes)

Moonlight: No, it was just a dream. TWILIGHT!

(At Midnight Catle)

Shining Armor: The hour has come, open for the king... Crown? Thank you very much! Alright you lousy sloths, it's time to attack!

Guard: Time to attack?!

Shining Armor: Shut up. By the next morning, while those treacherous theives are in The Crystal Empire, you steal each and everyone of these ponies, and while you are at it, destroy what's not blue,  
and paint The Empire, all blue, blue only, and only blue!

Guards: (singing)

We go, We go, We go! We go, We...

Shining Armor: SHUT UP! Please shut up. Alright, you wonderful lot, you know what to do, everyone needs to be taken prisoner, and no one must escape, or heavens help them!

(The guards continue singing)

(The next morning)

Moonlight: Come on, wake up! It's light, and we are still lost!

Fluttershy: I'm not sure if we are?

Sign: To The Crystal Empire!

Moonlight: Look, is that what I really think it is?

Rarity: Excellent!

(In The Crystal Empire)

Moonlight: Alright, everypony needs to find the second Element! We need to save Twilight, and defeat Shining Armor! (silently) Meanwhile, I will look in the Crystal Tower.

(In Moonlight walks around inside The Crystal Tower)

Moonlight: Now I remember there being a place that is activated by using dark magic, now I know alot about dark magic, because I play video games about dark magic. Hmm... (fires a dark magic beam at the throne) Ah, interesting, a set of stairs, a really long one at that too! No matter, teleportation shall do the job. (He teleports to the bottom of the stairs) Simply done, now there is a door that leads to your worst fear, and I already know what that is! Now, (fires a beam that opens a door to lead to more stairs) More stairs! Whoever ruled this place must be really strong! Ah well. (He teleports to the top of the Crystal Tower) Ah, there it is! The second Element... Loyalty, this must be Rainbow Dash's! (He flies out of the tower to give Rainbow Dash her Element) My friends, I found the second... (gasps) No one is there! (He sees a shy crystal pony from the distance)  
Oh hello there fellow pony, I'm Moonlight Galaxy, I love video games, and has a high interest of magic, have you seen my friends?

Pony: Uh, I have, they were taken here! (Points Moonlight to Midnight Castle)

Moonlight: By any sort of chance, do you know this place?

Pony: I know everything about this place, I was a victim of an older deity, Tirek.

Moonlight: Do you know anything about Shining Armor, the new shall we say "deity"?

Pony: Yes, and his minions have taken your friends!

Moonlight: Perfect, the third Element is hidden somewhere, and it is not shown in the map, do you know where it is?

Pony: In Midnight Castle.

Moonlight: Jeez, this is harder than I expected to be. Thank you for your help!  



	9. Scene 9 (The Truth)

Shining Armor: (evil laugh) Ooh, I'm so evil, Soon I will be master of the whole planet! Then, you better watch out! How are you all by the way? Not too comfortable I bet, Perhaps you are missing your ugly friend Moonlight. Well I'll get him soon, don't you fret!

Rarity: Tell us that again you big lug!

Fluttershy: If only we had the Elements...

Shining Armor: (laughs) Your Elements... Pardon my murmur, but you will never see that again... I've got the third one, Magic!

Applejack: You are a fiend!

Crystal Pony: What are you going to do with us now?

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'm trying to get some sleep over here, do you mind!

Shining Armor: Make the most of it, my little pony... Make the most of it! You will never get out of this place... The stalactites and the stalagmites will keep you here forever... (in Canterlot voice)  
FOREVER!

Pinkie Pie: You mean forever-ever?

Applejack: And to think, We wasted our talents on him!

Shining Armor: Oh, and my sweet little sister Twilight Sparkle, each minute you stay, you lose your love (laugh) and I would like to thank you all especially you (a spider leg comes out behind his front hooves) Twily, for helping me in my special wedding! (laugh) Oh, about your precious Moonlight, he will never make it, he has to be a changeling, or he has to be blue to get through!

Twilight: Moonlight is twice the colt, and power of you can ever imagine!

Shining Armor: Don't be so sure.

Applejack: Okay, now this is getting weird!

Shining Armor: It gets worse my dear. (scratches her chin with his spider leg) Now to contine my plan for WORL... No, err I mean... UNIVERSAL DOMINATION! (evil laugh)

Rainbow Dash: Take it outside!

Shining Armor: Shut up! (evil laugh/thunder)

(Later)

Moonlight: Here we are, Midnight Castle! Now I heard the third Element is in here, and I wish my friends can help, in fact I really do miss them, they were great, caring, loyal, honest, generous, fun, and really loveable too!  
Well, sounds like I'm on my own now!

Gateskeeper: Halt! Who are you!

Moonlight: Hey man! I'm just a tourist!

Gateskeeper: Fine, you only stay in for a hour!

Moonlight: Jeez, don't be a grouch!

(Moonlight walks in the cadtle only to realize that it is in complete darkness)

Moonlight: Hello, anypony about? Hmm... seems spooky!

Shining Armor: Well, well... It seems that the search is already over!

Moonlight: SHINING ARMOR!

Shining Armor: (evil laugh)

Moonlight: Where's my friends?

Shining Armor: Oh, don't be mellow-dramatic. Besides I should have told you this long ago.

Moonlight: You tell me nothing! MAGIC ARROW! (Magic Arrows chase Shining Armor)

Shining Armor: Darkness Shield! (A dark shield blocks the Magic Arrows) Now please let me explain... I am your brother.

Moonlight: Are you sure of that

Shining Armor: Remember these (He pulls out all 4 of his spider legs)

(Moonlight's jaw drops)

Moonlight: No way! You can't be serious! You just can't be!

Shining Armor: Don't believe me, here. (his magic projects a childhood memory of Shining Armor and Moonlight together)

Young Moonlight: I am really hungry!

Young Shining Armor: You don't eat until your mother gets back home!

Moonlight: You look alot different when you were younger.

Shining Armor: I just had a repaint for my wedding (chuckles)

Young Shining Armor: Get down from there right now!

Young Moonlight: I want a cookie!

Young Shining Armor: Too bad, you have to wait until your mom gets back!

Changeling Mom: What's going on?

Young Shining Armor: Uhh...

(Projection stops)

Moonlight: Do you really mean that I am a... a Changeling?

Shining Armor: Correct! You were locked in the basement, because I hated you, and then I threw you into a adoption center, but nopony wants a Changeling, so I took you far away from our house, so that way me and Chrysalis could date, and your parents would have peace, and I can finally think straight without some treacherous fiend like you take my wonderful life away from me!

Moonlight: Do you know what, you are the most HORRID BROTHER ANYONE COULD HAVE! (starts breaking to tears) YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE, I COULD HAVE JUST MOVED FROM YOU WHEN I BECAME 6, I HATE YOU TOO! GRRR! DIE! (He throws a can of acid on Shining Armor's face)

Shining Armor: No! my precious disguse!

Moonlight: What the... who are you?

Shining Armor: I'm King Arachnis, the greatest pony ever! And I did not throw you away and imprison your friends to let you, and those halitosis riddled warthogs, TAKE MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!

(They both charge at each other, the end up in the dungeon room)

Twilight: Moonlight?

Moonlight: Twilight?

(They both blush)

King Arachnis: D'aww, how cute! But it will end soon! Say goodnight to your friends Moonlight! (evil laugh)

(Moonlight fires a beam that frees his friends)

King Arachnis: No!

Moonlight: Here's something that you don't understand... the magic of friendship! My friends who made me happy and helped me in the quest of the Elements, the are what true friends are... You all...(starts tearing up) are my best friends!

King Arachnis: Sounds like a friendship is forming, Eh? Sorry folks this show must go on, with a explosive finale! (he laughs while using a explosive spell)

Moonlight: I really wouldn't take that spell to an advantage, buddy.

(The castle explodes) 


	10. Scene 10 (The Climax p1)

Moonlight: (coughs) Is everypony alright?

Applejack: We sure are.

Moonlight: But where's Twilight?

(Everyone has concerned faces)

Moonlight: Wait, a minute. Stay right here, Lemme burrow those for a moment.

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?

Moonlight: I got some searching to do. I'll meet you later!

Fluttershy: No, wait!

(Moonlight flies to the destroyed castle to look for Twilight, but something knocks him to the wall)

King Arachnis: Welcome to the bonus level! (He looks like a mix between a Changeling, and a spider.)

Moonlight: Arachnis.

King Arachnis: (laugh) Well done, Moonlight... You just revealed my soul, and my true form. I should thank you, but it will be more fun to kill you!

(King Arachnis beats down Moonlight, Moonlight uses all 6 of the Elements of Harmony to become, Spectrum Moonlight)

King Arachnis: Oh no.

Spectrum Moonlight: You may think I could be weak but you should have just listened, I am twice the colt, and power of you. SPECTRO-MAGIC ARROW!

(The magic rainbow arrows beat up King Arachnis)

King Arachnis: (Evil laugh) sanctimonious pony, you shouldn't be so sour, You know there's no beating my evil filled power!

(They both shoot beams that connect, the beams cause an explosion)

Spectrum Moonlight: I will never run, my evil brother, I will fight until I have fully protected my friends... from you!

King Arachnis: Wait, what about... her? (Twilight is trapped on his tail)

Spectrum Moonlight: Twilight?

Twilight: Help!

King Arachnis: Now, superhero. You must tell her everything.

Spectrum Moonlight: I thought our deal-making process was done!

King Arachnis: Very well then. (electrocutes Twilight with his tail)

Spectrum Moonlight: Fine, Twilight... I never thought I had to say this but... (starts tearing up, and he turns to his true form, a changeling) ... I love you.

Twilight: (hugs Moonlight) I love you too!

King Arachnis: (evil laugh) The universe's love and itself will be mine! And it is starting with you two!

Spectrum Moonlight: Not if I can help about it! Rainbow Crescent Sword!

King Arachnis: Very well, Death Blades!

Spectrum Moonlight: Death Blades? (laughs) (his jaw drops by their size)

King Arachnis: Guess who laughing now?

(Spectrum Moonlight and King Arachnis do a sword fight)

King Arachnis: Tired yet?

Spectrum Moonlight: No, I have one last trick up my sleeve, and it will instantly end the game! Twilight, remember me, I will always be in your heart. Rainbow CHARGE!

(Spectrum Moonlight sacrifices his life to defeat King Arachnis by turning into a glowing star)

Twilight: Moonlight... NO!

King Arachnis: No, what's happening, what the... No! NOOOOOO! (He emits two glowing stars that is similar to Moonlight's)

Twilight: (starts tearing up) I'm sorry Moonlight, I really truly am!

(Later)

(Princess Celestia is shown alive, but still trapped, but she somehow manages to escape) 


	11. Scene 11 (The Climax p2, Ending)

Applejack: I wish we could have found a way to help him.

Twilight: I really wish he was here though.

?: Twilight!

Twilight: Moonlight!?

(One of the two glowing stars is revealed to be Moonlight)

Twilight: Moonlight, you're back!

(The other glowing star was Shining Armor who is a unicorn again)

Shining Armor: (singing)

What a gift beyond measure you gave me.

I can't believe, you came back to save me!

Moonlight, how did you find the heart to share?

After everything I've done, done to everyone...

How could you, why would you care?

Moonlight: The same reason you saved me brother, that's what heroes do.

Shining Armor: Ah, I understand now. Respect does not come from power... It comes from courage, and love. (starts singing)

I'm an alicorn?!

(gasps) I'm an alicorn!

Can it be, I'm an alicorn!

Thank you, Thank you, my dear friends, now on this you can depend from here on out, I'll be good again!

You helped me find... The heart and the nerve, a second chance is what we all deserve!

And in the end, I'm an alicorn!

(The heroes walk to Ponyville and everyone celebrates their victory)

Moonlight: So, Shining Armor, what made you snap?

Shining Armor: I was jealous for Twilight, so I wanted to become an alicorn, then I got possessed by King Arachnis.

Moonlight: Mmm... Good point!

Moonlight (narrator): Yeah, this was our victory to celebrate! I knew I was getting friends when I done the mission, I don't need another friend, these 5 ponies are special, and their ways taught me the magic of friendship, Oh! and for Twilight, I was a bit unsure if she liked me because I am a changeling.

Moonlight: Uh, Twilight (blush) Do you not like me because I am a changeling?

Twilight: (blush) I love you still, you are so cute even if you are a changeling, in fact I...

(they both look at each other and blush, then they kiss)

Twilight: I love you Moonlight.

Moonlight: I love you too Twilight.

(the crowd cheers)

Shining Armor: Oh Cadence! Listen, I am so sorry that this happened!

Cadence: Shining Armor I still love you, you know that.

(Shining Armor blushes)

(A sonic boom is heard, everyone gasps)

(Princess Celestia appears)

Princess Celestia: Moonlight, you deserve this crowing achievement, because you learned the magic of friendship, and love which ultimately led to the defeat of the evil king. As I entitle you Moonlight, to be: The Savior of the Universe!

Moonlight: You mean I am The Savior of the Universe? YES!

Moonlight (narrator): So there it ends, Me, The Savior of the Universe, a beautiful marefriend, 6 great friends that make an excellent team, although my staff was missing I got a futuristic sword that has all my spells combined, and a couple new ones that I haven't even learned yet, Oh, and about living in my house, I moved to Twilight's house so I and Twilight can play video games together and learn new things along the path of learning. But seriously, I, forgive me for bragging, feel like the most luckiest pony of all of Equestria, but if my friends and Twilight like me... how bad can life really go? how can it?

(Ending Credits play)

Robbie Williams as Moonlight

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Tom Baker as King Arachnis

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack/Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity/Princess Luna

Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor

(The rest of the credits play and then ends)

(Post-credits scene)

King Arachnis: Curses! Imprisioned again! Well, at least it's blue. (realizes he is in the human world, Equestria Girls 2) No, DOUBLE CURSES! 


End file.
